


Quails motel

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Loosely based off Bates motel but this time run by Hitori





	Quails motel

It’s a slow day today.

Hitori looked around the empty lobby, as if expecting to see someone come in, but nobody. 

It’s raining outside and the sky had gone dark. Not quite the best day for business. 

He sat back down behind the reception and took a sip of his tea. He’s been reading all afternoon, and was getting pretty antsy–

It’s not a bad thing if nobody comes tonight, though. 

“We had two rooms booked last night, yeah?”

“Yeah, they checked out earlier,” Hitori replied, “Seems like they have quite a trip ahead. They told me they’re college students, going home for Thanksgiving.”

“Maybe someone will come, despite the weather,” Nageki said, “It’s pretty rough to drive in this weather.”

“Maybe.”

Nageki sighed too, as he looked around. 

“Pretty lonely, huh.”

 

Hitori decided to walk around again, although he’d done this at least five times in the last three hours. 

All the rooms are empty, and all have been cleaned earlier in the afternoon. There’s pretty much nothing else to do, except maybe go upstairs to his office and fill out some paperwork. 

He stood right next to a window, watching the rain outside. It’s raining so heavily all he could see were blurry white lines – he could hear as the water drops crashed against the ground, the sounds as the trees leaves got thrashed against each other, against the wind. He could see the neon sign of the motel outside, standing strong despite the rain and wind. 

It’s dark in the room and outside, sounds echoing off the walls. 

 

It’s pretty late now, 9 PM. Maybe nobody will be staying tonight after all. 

He got out of the room, went around the rooms again, making sure all of them are locked with their lights out. 

He went back to the front desk and put his books back into the drawer and locked them. His tea has gone cold, but he decided to still drink them anyway. He turned around to check the lockbox – all the keys are there, good. He locked it back, tugging slightly on the padlock to make sure it’s locked properly–

Suddenly among the sounds of rain, he heard a distinct low growl. 

Thunder?

No, the sound’s getting closer and louder. He looked out of the window, and saw beams of bright lights. 

 

The growl stopped, and the lights went out. 

 

“Good evening.”

Hitori smiled at the two men who just entered the door – one of them a young man with brown hair and glasses, and behind him a middle aged man with black messy hair. Both of their clothes had some rain drops on them. 

“Hello,” the older man greeted, “You got a room?”

“Yes, sir.”

“One bed, okay?”

“Can I have your ID, sir?”

The man handed it to Hitori, who quickly wrote the name down, and handed him his card back. 

“Thank you, Mr. Ichijou. Please give me a second to get your keys.”

Hitori reopened the lockbox, took out a set of keys and handed it to the man. He didn’t say anything, just left while forcefully taking the young man’s hand. 

Hitori watched as they walked down the hallway to their room, and caught the younger man looking back at him before walking into the room.  

 

“Wonder what’s the deal with them.”

Hitori nodded in agreement. 

~•~

_ “Stop!” _

Hitori’s eyes shot open as he heard the shriek coming from the distance. He quickly stood up and looked around–

Someone’s crying. The voice sounds so close, yet distant. 

Nageki’s still asleep. Hitori’s always been more of a light sleeper. 

_ “Please stop! No! No, don’t do this! Please, I beg...” _

Hitori got out of his room and started walking downstairs. Is someone acting violent? That’s no good, they might wake up everyone else –

_ “Ahh! Help! Please stop! Stop!” _

 

That one sounded like a shriek. The crying noises kept getting louder and louder as he walked down the stairs. Did something serious happen? Should he maybe call the police?

 

As his feet touched the first floor, everything was silent. 

 

Hitori was walking down the stairs when he saw the young man standing in front of the reception, apparently waiting for him. 

“Good morning!”

“Hi,” he replied softly, “Morning.”

“I hope you’re enjoying your stay?”

The young man nodded with a smile. 

“You run this place on your own?”

“Well, my brother helps me sometimes,” Hitori said, “He’s usually upstairs, doing office work and such.”

“I see.”

Hitori looked at the young man – his skin is pale, and he’s pretty skinny. Hitori would guess they’re about the same age, or maybe Hitori’s slightly older. 

“Do you need help with anything?” Hitori asked.

“Ah, I was just wondering where we should get food.”

“There are a few small shops around here,” Hitori replied, “I think the nearest one will take a 10 minute walk. There’s also a gas station 15 minutes from here.”

“I see.”

“I can drive you,” Hitori offered, “My brother can watch this place, and it won’t take us too long.”

“It’s alright, we’ll go there soon, I think,” he replied with a slight nod, “Thank you.”

“So you and your father are going home for Thanksgiving?”

“He’s actually my uncle,” he replied, “And we’re just travelling, you know, it’s a holiday.”

Hitori nodded as he slipped behind the counter, putting on his nametag. 

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself,” he said sheepishly, “You can call me Souma.”

“And I’m Hitori, you know, as it says here,” Hitori said while pointing at his nametag. 

“I think I should go back to my room then,” Souma said, “Thanks, Hitori.”

“Happy to help.”

 

Hitori watched as Souma walked back into his room, and shut the door behind him. 

 

Well, it’s a beautiful morning. Hitori briefly turned on his radio and tuned it to his usual station for weather news – it’s a little too early for that though, so all he got was some 80s music. He decided to turn it down a little and wait. 

He looked outside the window – there are still thick clouds in the sky, barely any sun was coming through. Everything around the motel was still wet from the rain from last night… 

If it’s going to rain again, they’re probably not going to get any more customers today. 

Oh well, hopefully the weather improves soon.

 

_ “I’m not doing that!” _

_ “Come on, just this time…” _

_ “I said no! You can do it by yourself if you want to!” _

 

Hitori turned around to look at the door to Souma’s room. 

It’s silent now, but did he just hear them talking… shouting at each other?

 

He started walking down the hallway again towards Souma’s room. He doesn’t hear anything now, but just now, at the front desk, it sure felt like he heard them arguing. 

Is that the same voice as he heard last night upstairs?

He stopped walking in front of the room, looking briefly at the front door.

 

It’s quiet. He can’t hear anything from inside, not even footsteps.

This happened last night too, when he tried to approach the source of disturbance. Did they hear him coming, perhaps?

He carefully walked forward, trying to be as silent as possible, and leaned forward to stick his ear on the door. He closed his eyes too, trying to focus all his attention to hearing whatever happens –

But he couldn’t, or didn’t hear anything nevertheless. 

 

“Hitori?”

He quickly opened his eyes back and turned to Nageki, watching him down the hallway. 

“What’s wrong?”

Hitori shook his head as he walked away a few steps from the door, and back to the front desk. 

“Just thought I heard something.”

“Ohh?” Nageki sighed, “Maybe something’s going on in there. But customer privacy and stuff, huh?”

Hitori only nodded.

 

The radio said the weather today will still be rainy with pretty strong winds. Well, Hitori predicted that. 

He started going by his day, doing the things he’d usually be doing. The people he employs for housekeeping will be here in about a couple hours, and maybe it’s not like there’s much to clean right now, but it’s always nice to keep the place clean and ready for the next guest. Are there any inspections that are coming up? No, but it’s about time to have someone check the electric system, make sure it’s working well –

He heard the door creak and looked up slightly from his notebook to see Souma walking past him, out of the door. Is he trying to go to the gas station? 

Hitori got off his desk, trying to go after him, but too late – he’s gone outside. Hitori watched as he continued walking, past the car he came in yesterday and just down the road. So it’s going to take a while until he gets to the gas station…

 

“Hey!”

He turned around to the voice, and saw Souma’s uncle peeking his head out of the door. 

“Yes, sir, may I help you?”

“You guys got room cleaning?”

“Yes, sir, in about two hours. Do you need anything cleaned?”

“Yeah,” he replied, “Just, uh, kind of got a stain on the bed sheets.”

“I can replace it for you,” Hitori said, “If you leave your room unlocked I’ll come in a few minutes.”

“Okay, thanks.”

 

Hitori went into the room a few minutes later, carrying a fresh bedsheet folded neatly in his arms. The room wasn’t too dirty, and the man who called him earlier was sitting on the chair writing down something, back completely turned at Hitori. 

Hitori began by removing the pillows and placing them on the floor, then pulling from the corners of the sheets off the bed, so that the sheets came off. He started to place the new one – pretty difficult to tuck the corner back as neatly as before, but nevertheless slowly, he did it. 

As he was doing all this, Hitori couldn’t help but wonder – why? He said he’s gotten a stain on the bedsheets, and Hitori definitely didn’t see it. It’s probably fair to say he didn’t spill coffee or anything, something that would be immediately visible…

He turned around at the man, who was still continuing to write something down. 

The screams he heard last night, and the argument he heard just now, could they be?

 

“Are you sure it’s okay?”

“I don’t know. I can’t do anything about it, can I?”

“Of course you can,” Nageki said, “You can’t just sit around and do nothing about it. Souma could be in danger.”

Hitori chucked the sheets into his big laundry bag as he turned to walk back to his desk.

“You’re really gonna ignore everything?” Nageki asked, “And then what if anything happens to him, too?

“Hitori? Hitori?” Nageki shouted, “Are you ignoring me now? You have to do something, Hitori, whatever it is.”

  
  


Hitori got into the car, turning the key in the ignition, and the machine roared to life.

It’s going to start raining at any second now, it seems, from the dark clouds gathering over his head. Hitori should do this quickly.

There’s a river not too far away. By car it should take him just ten minutes to get there, and maybe half an hour to get back from there. It’s usually not crowded too, so it’s a pretty good spot.

It’s enough time, he decided as he continued driving. 

 

Hitori continued driving until he got to the edge of the river,

Nobody’s around. Not surprising, since it’s going to rain soon anyway; nobody would want to fish in this weather. He continued driving, slightly bumpy on the gravel, to the edge of the river –

 

As the car lifted off the ground and into the water, he felt the weight shift slightly, before everything suddenly felt light for a second —

Then everything was heavier as water started pouring into the car, sinking. 

Hitori quickly opened the door, and crawled out of the car as best as he could. They were still quite close to the edge, so he simply swam up, holding onto one of the rocks, and slowly pulled himself up. He hasn’t done this kind of exercise in a while. 

 

“Oh hello!”

“Hi,” Souma greeted as he walked in. 

“You should’ve asked for a ride,” Hitori said with a smile, “I mean, I wasn’t busy anyway. I was just out there watering the plants.”

“It’s alright! It’s good exercise,” Souma said with a smile. “Thank you for offering, though.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Oh, by the way, do you know where my uncle went?” he asked, “I mean, he probably didn’t tell you, but…”

“Yeah, he didn’t,” Hitori said with a little smile, “Sorry.”

“That’s fine. I guess he’ll be back soon.”

Hitori watched as Souma walked past him, towards his room. He listened carefully to Souma taking his steps down the hallway, the clicks as he took out the key and opened 

  
  


A few more guests checked in. 

There were two girls, sisters, who are also driving down to their hometown and was checking in after dinnertime. A couple hours later it started raining again, and as soon as it did a man checked in, trying as much as he could to avoid the bad weather. Hitori decided to space out the other customers from Souma’s room, just so they can all have some peace and quiet. 

 

Souma stayed in his room all of the time. Hitori can’t help but feel a little worried that he didn’t go out to eat lunch or dinner, but he was probably thinking he had no means to do so, when Hitori had told him he can always ask for a ride. Oh well. 

Hitori opened the keybox and checked that all the keys that should be there are there, locked it back, tugged slightly on the padlock to make sure it’s locked. 

It doesn’t look like the rain’s going to stop soon. Maybe they’ll get more customers, maybe not. 

Hitori suddenly heard a loud crash outside, followed by what sounded like car horns.

An accident? It happens sometimes, since visibility is bad in the rain. He quickly took his raincoat and walked outside. 

 

Souma walked out of his room and looked around the empty hallway. He heard Hitori talking to some people earlier, so more people must’ve come to the motel. 

Where’s Mino? He’s been gone all day. 

Souma’s been anxious in his own room, thinking if perhaps, Mino had decided to abandon him. Decided he’s no longer useful, too much of a burden…

Which would actually be a relief for Souma, since he can’t say he quite enjoyed being with Mino, what they were doing. 

At least all the pressure coming from him was gone. Still, to abandon him in a motel in the middle of nowhere?

Hitori’s not at the front desk. Souma decided he must be upstairs in his office. Is it okay to go there without permission?

Now that he thought about it, Hitori mentioned yesterday that his brother works upstairs and Souma can ask for help anytime, didn’t he?

 

“Excuse me?”

Souma opened the door to the office slightly. 

There’s nobody inside – no, someone’s asleep at the couch. This must be Hitori’s brother…

“Uhh, excuse me…”

He remains unresponsive. Souma looked around the room, trying to see if Hitori’s anywhere in there, and decided that if he was, he would’ve heard him. 

He opened the door slightly more and stepped in. Right now he just  _ really _ needs someone to call the police and ask about Mino. He should still ask nicely though–

“Hi, excuse me?”

As Souma approached him, he couldn’t help but feel a little… uneasy. 

Hitori’s brother is still asleep, his back facing Souma, and he was covered in a thick blanket with only his head covered in green hair sticking out. Under that, he sensed… no movement at all. 

Souma reached out his hand to grab his arm–

 

It felt stiff and cold. 

Souma was now overcome with curiosity, and at the same time, fear. 

There’s definitely no movement, no sound coming from this person. Souma slowly reached out his hand, reaching for his neck–

As his fingers landed on his flesh, he could feel it was cold. He slowly felt his way around, pressing slightly to try to feel for a pulse, but instead the flesh almost felt like they were squished under the pressure–

 

Souma pulled back his hand and stepped back in horror–

The door flew open, and Hitori walked in, completely soaked with rain. 

“Oh…”

His eyes quickly landed on Souma, who was now sitting on the floor, near the corner of the room. 

“I forgot to lock the door, didn’t I?” Hitori said with a smile, “Sorry. A tree fell outside and a car crashed to it, I should call the police so they can clear it up–”

Souma instinctively kept moving back as Hitori walked further into the room, seemingly not minding the corpse on the couch. 

“Do you need anything from me?”

“No,” Souma replied as he got up – his brain now screaming at him to run away, get out of here – “Sorry, I was just… I was going to…”

He got out of the office and tried to rush down the stairs, but before he could Hitori had chased him, grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back into the office. 

“Don’t worry about it! I’ll call the police and then I can help you,” he said, still wearing a smile – “You’re looking for your uncle too, right? I can let you use the phone after this.”

“Let me go!”

Without saying a word, Hitori stepped forward and took out a knife from his coat, quickly slashing Souma’s throat – he didn’t even have time as much to scream for help as the knife ruptured his jugular, blood splashing onto the walls. 

Hitori quickly dropped his body in the floor, looking at himself. A bit of blood got on his coat, but shouldn’t be a problem. He can go back out in the rain and it should wash away. 

Souma’s face now seems to have frozen in shock. Hitori quietly wished he’d done it better, maybe give him a better way to go… but what’s done is done, he thought. 

He picked up the phone as he was supposed to then, dialing the police. 

“Hello, good evening! This is Uzune from Quails Motel, calling about an accident…”


End file.
